Hello,(every one
by ceshi13
Summary: 超级赛亚人
1. 1、超级赛亚人

超级赛亚人 （超级赛亚人1） 编辑 讨论

超级赛亚人是战斗民族赛亚人专属的变身形态，是最经典的动漫形象。在孙悟空与弗利萨决战之时，比克为了保护孙悟空而被弗利萨打伤，随后弗利萨又杀了克林，而令孙悟空极度愤怒，最终变身成全宇宙最强的战士-超级赛亚人。这一型态首次出现在漫画《龙珠》中，在《龙珠z》、《龙珠gt》、《龙珠超》漫画和动画中多次出现，并衍生出多种强化形态。

中文名 超级赛亚人 外文名 スーパーサイヤ人

登场作品 《龙珠》系列 首次登场 《龙珠Z》第95集 代表人物 Z战士女赛亚人

目录

1 形态设定 力量来源 首次出现 外貌特征

性格特点 战斗能力 变身方法 2 各个阶段

普通进阶 特殊进阶 神进阶 3 变身者

形态设定 编辑 力量来源 超级赛亚人1 超级赛亚人1(13张) 鸟山明在"《赛亚人超最强COMICS》"最新问答中指出——很久以前，赛亚人的星球还不是贝吉塔行星的时候，一个名叫亚莫西的赛亚人男子拥有正直的心灵，和5个伙伴一起进行反抗。他被战斗员们追杀，初次变身超级赛亚人。他的变化和强大的战斗力令其他赛亚人为之震惊。虽然亚莫西被人海战术打倒了，但成为了传说的开始。因此，亚莫西是第一个变身成为超级赛亚人的人。 而孙悟空的父亲巴达克在ova《巴达克之章》中穿越到了一千年前的贝吉塔行星，遇到了弗利萨的祖先齐尔德，因误把其当作弗利萨而愤怒变成了超级赛亚人，齐尔德因此彻底落败，留下遗言"小心金发的赛亚人"，自此留下了超级赛亚人传说。（OVA原创剧情） [1] 首次出现 《龙珠Z》第95集变身！传说中的超级赛亚人孙悟空 《龙珠改》第47集觉醒吧 传说中的战士…超级赛亚人，孙悟空！ 第一个达到这个的等级的人是孙悟空，在与弗利萨的战斗中因为弗利萨杀害克林而极度愤怒的孙悟空变成了全宇宙最强的战士——超级赛亚人。 [2] 外貌特征 一开始眼珠先变浅绿（第六宇宙赛亚人加贝的此形态瞳孔为蓝色），接着电光一闪，头发和眉毛变为金色，头发除刘海外全部竖起（注：有些赛亚人因为常态发型的原因变身之后外形某些部分不会如上所说那样改变，比如贝吉塔），周身爆发金色的焰气。 性格特点 1.变身后易丧失理性，且后续回忆时可能会有丧失部分记忆。 2.所以成功变身后需抑制兴奋，性格还会变得冷酷。 战斗能力 超级赛亚人战斗力提升幅度的设定 超级赛亚人战斗力提升幅度的设定(3张) 超级赛亚人的战斗力是常态的50倍，特殊情况下甚至可以爆发出强于超3的力量。参考"特兰克斯"。 注：变身后战斗力是常态50倍的设定（下称"设定"）最初出处是《龙珠大全集7》。该书适用于龙珠漫画及动画，记载了那美克星篇悟空的战斗力——常态战斗力为300万（对战弗利萨时），使用二十倍界王拳时战斗力为6000万，变身超级赛亚人后战斗力提升至1亿5000万，本设定也由此而生。后来，适用于龙珠漫画的设定集《超兴奋指南·故事篇》进一步确定了这个设定。而到2013年，剧场版《龙珠Z：神与神》公映，在剧场版发布的场刊中再次提及了这个设定，由此可知此设定并不仅指悟空初次变身超级赛亚人，而是适用于全系列各时期的所有可以变身超级赛亚人的人物。 变身方法 鸟山明解释超级赛亚人的变身方法 鸟山明解释超级赛亚人的变身方法 根据鸟山明在"《赛亚人超最强COMICS》"最新问答中所述——成为超级赛亚人的条件是，体内必须有S细胞。这种S细胞积累到一定数量时，以愤怒为契机令S细胞爆发般增长，身体发生变化成为超级赛亚人。虽然几乎所有赛亚人都有S细胞，但是数量不多。能简单地变身超级赛亚人，是因为继承了很多S细胞。悟空和贝吉塔的孩子比较容易成为超级赛亚人，是因为他们本来就继承了很多S细胞，而且地球的环境比贝吉塔行星更安稳适合居住。 最能增加S细胞的方法是——拥有沉稳的精神。但是几乎所有赛亚人都不擅长这一点，因此长久以来几乎没有人能成功变身，使之变成了一个传说。只凭沉稳的精神就让S细胞达到能变身超级赛亚人的数量，不太可能，所以还是需要一定程度的战斗力。 简单来说，沉稳的心超强的战斗力=变身超级赛亚人！ 各个阶段 编辑 普通进阶 拟态阶段 首次出现：1991剧场版《超级赛亚人孙悟空》 注：此形态为剧场版原创，漫画原著并没有出现过。 孙悟空在与史拉格战斗时，被对方完全压制，于是他爆发了潜力，将自己的潜在力量爆发出来，此时孙悟空的瞳孔消失，短暂失去意识，具有超级赛亚人的冷酷气质，头发竖起，全身燃烧着金黄色的气，战斗力十分强大。 布罗利也在《燃烧吧·热战·烈战·超激战》一口气提升战斗力而变身，头发变成蓝色，全身燃烧着金色气息。这两次的共同点在于恢复意识后，形态立即解除，可见传说中的超级赛亚人形态，关键在于只剩破坏意识。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：孙悟空、布罗利 蓝绿色阶段（超级赛亚人之神超级赛亚人） 与金色版本不同，头发为蓝绿色，浑身燃烧着金黄色的气息。（头箍限制布罗利一口气提升战斗力），这时能力被压制。 达到此等级的赛亚人：布罗利 超级赛亚人蓝绿色阶段 超级赛亚人蓝绿色阶段 超级赛亚人——第二阶 变成这种形态肌肉会膨胀，速度和力量都比普通的超级赛亚人状态强很多，但消耗能量的速度很快，所以不适合持久战，但是对付沙鲁第二形态还是没问题的。 第一个到达此等级的人是贝吉塔，在和未来特兰克斯在精神时光屋的修炼中达到的。 达到此等级的赛亚人：孙悟空、贝吉塔、未来特兰克斯 超级赛亚人——第三阶 经过艰苦的修炼，未来特兰克斯到达了这个等级。在和沙鲁的战斗中，他自信以这种形态能够战胜沙鲁，然而沙鲁却"教会"了他速度的重要性！由于孙悟空和贝吉塔都知道超级赛亚人一第三阶段的这个缺陷，所以他们都没有变成这种形态战斗。 变成这种形态，肌肉会极度膨胀，消耗大量能量，并且严重影响速度。 实际上这种状态可以算作超2的初始形态，在变身时未来特兰克斯的头发也像超2一样倒竖，周围也有了闪电的特征，不过闪电比较微弱。 而孙悟空在精神时光屋里的变身和沙鲁的变身由于力量更强，已经完全具备了超2的闪电特征，但是力量上还是不及超2，即超1与超2之间的过渡。沙鲁在与超2的孙悟饭的战斗中曾犯了和未来特兰克斯一样进行了巨大化的变身的错误，其力量依旧不及超2的孙悟饭。 达到此等级的赛亚人：未来特兰克斯、孙悟空、贝吉塔（理论）、卡莉芙拉（动画原创） 超级赛亚人——全功率 能够长久保持超级赛亚人形态的特殊状态，最理想的超级赛亚人状态。相比较于超级赛亚人的其他状态，全功率的优势在于它克服了超级赛亚人在战斗中体力消耗大的弱点，能最大限度地发挥超级赛亚人的潜在战斗力，并且避免了普通超级赛亚人即便不战斗也会产生的能量损耗，而且较为冷静。 达到此等级的赛亚人：孙悟空、孙悟饭、贝吉塔、孙悟天、特兰克斯 (注:此形态在官方设定书明确译名为Super Sanyan Full Power简称:SSFP 即全功率而非第四阶。且与布罗利的全功率是有本质上的区别的。) 超级赛亚人全功率 超级赛亚人全功率 超级赛亚人——界王拳 首次出现：《龙珠Z》第199集 最后的战斗 超速龟派气功波 孙悟空在沙鲁篇中被炸死后，来到阴界与排骨饭对战，但由于当时实力差距太 大，所以不得不再次使用界王拳，瞬间将其打飞，但打飞后就停止使用因为身体负担太大。 变化：依旧为超赛的头发，但与超BLUE界王拳不同的是全身变为红色包括头发，气焰并不在外层而是覆盖了原来的金色气焰，并将其转变为红色。 达到此状态的赛亚人：孙悟空 超级赛亚人界王拳 超级赛亚人界王拳 超级赛亚人——魔化 首次出现：《龙珠Z》第228集破坏王子贝吉塔复活 回返武道大会 在与魔法师巴比迪的战斗中，贝吉塔隐约感受到悟空的实力，从地府修炼回来的他已经突破了那道自己一直以来都无法逾越的屏障。于是贝吉塔在随后的战斗中表现得极为暴躁，故意让巴比迪注意到自己性格中残留的几分邪恶，巴比迪于是使用魔法，把贝吉塔洗脑，控制贝吉塔的心智，并提升贝吉塔的潜力，令他为自己战斗。 变化：被控制后与超赛无太大差异，但额头会出现"M"字样，眼眶呈现黑色。 战斗力：实力在普通超1全功率之上。 达到此状态的赛亚人：贝吉塔 超级赛亚人魔化 超级赛亚人魔化 超级赛亚人——暴走 首次出现：剧场版《龙珠Z 神与神》 贝吉塔因布尔玛被比鲁斯扇了一巴掌而暴怒产生的形态。根据《龙珠超》所述，此形态外表为普通超赛，但却拥有强于超3孙悟空的实力。贝吉塔以此状态逼破坏神比鲁斯使用了一成力量。 达到此状态的赛亚人：贝吉塔 超级赛亚人——闪光爆炸 首次出现：剧场版《龙珠Z 神与神》 由孙悟天、孙悟饭、贝吉塔、特兰克斯等赛亚人向悟空集中力量，从而让孙悟空的超级赛亚人的状态得以加强，周身有蓝色的闪光不停爆炸（龙珠超中是黄色的闪光），实力甚至比超3形态更强。 [3] 达到此状态的赛亚人：孙悟空 超级赛亚人——神之魂 首次出现：剧场版《龙珠Z 神与神》 初变身过程：孙悟空忍不了比鲁斯享受破坏的行为，在超赛神消失后，愤怒的变成超赛。 变化：发色依旧是金色，瞳孔为浅绿色，超1的发型，火焰状的金色气焰，不同的是有时会有像超2一样的闪电（有闪电但并不频繁），依然能探测到气息，但保存了超赛神的魂魄。 解说：能量比起超赛神稍有减弱，但还是保留了一大部分的超赛神能量，能探测到战斗力，但真实战斗力远远在探测到的之上，由悟空吸收适应了超赛神的能量后变成的超赛。是除了神境界外，龙珠原著最强的超级赛亚人 战斗力：能与比鲁斯6成功力相当。 达到此状态的赛亚人：孙悟空 超级赛亚人-神之魂 超级赛亚人-神之魂 特殊进阶 超级赛亚人——千年恶魔 初变身过程：在看到自己的伙伴卡莉芙拉与加贝被黄金弗利萨压制，愤怒下变身。 解说：据加贝/卡莉芙拉推测开尔的此形态可能是1000年出现一次的"传说中的赛亚人（恶魔赛亚人）" 一旦觉醒就持续暴走直到最后被自己不断增强的力量吞噬导致自灭。 变化：变身过后肌肉略微膨胀，周身充满的气并不断膨胀变强，瞳孔消失，几乎丧失理智 战斗力：该形态单纯蛮力超越超蓝，力量越膨胀消耗越大而且无法控制，只要打拖延战就能轻松击败。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：开尔 千年恶魔超级赛亚人 千年恶魔超级赛亚人 特殊的超级赛亚人 解说：新版布罗利在看见自己的父亲被杀时，极度愤怒变身成的形态，原理是把怒·形态作为常态进行的变身。愤怒无法被控制，这正是赛亚人的特征，强大的赛亚人更是如此，闪电交加，一声巨响使限制布罗利的机器损坏，"传说"中的超级赛亚人诞生了！ 变化：头发变为金色，瞳孔消失，且肌肉大幅膨胀 战斗力：远强于超蓝(剧场版为原案版，漫画则是超蓝完成版)孙悟空和贝吉塔 拥有此形态的赛亚人：布罗利 特殊的超级赛亚人 特殊的超级赛亚人 传说中的超级赛亚人 首次出现：剧场版《燃烧吧！热战、烈战、超激战》 这个才是传说中描述的千年一见的战士，嗜血、狂暴、好战、金发碧眼，一出生就拥有极强的战斗力，即使不修练战斗力也会日渐增长。 孙悟空和贝吉塔等人无法靠修炼达到，不过在赛亚人的历史中应该也出现过同样能变身的人。拥有非常可怕的破坏能力。 变化：传说中的超级赛亚人的头发变身后偏绿色，而不是普通超级赛亚人的金色，变身之后瞳孔会消失，肌肉也会急剧膨胀，外表类似超级赛亚人一第三阶段，但不同于超级赛亚人一第三阶段的是，这个形态下力量与速度都会显著增加，不会给身体带来任何负担，体力也不会加速流失，并且拥有超强的防御力，掉入岩浆中都不会死。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：布罗利、开尔 传说中的超级赛亚人 传说中的超级赛亚人(2张) 传说中的超级赛亚人——进化 变化：头发依旧偏绿色，恢复理智和瞳孔，身型比超级赛亚人时略微变壮。 解说：动画第114集被卡莉芙拉唤醒后开尔对这种力量控制自如，气有了爆发性的膨胀，比原来更加强大，但失去了不断提升气的能力。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：开尔 传说中的超级赛亚人进化 传说中的超级赛亚人进化 传说中的超级赛亚人——全功率 首次出现：《龙珠超：布罗利》 布罗利在特殊的超赛上提升至满能量的形态。能量大幅度提升，大致继承旧版传超形象。 变化：头发从金色后变为绿色，肌肉极具膨胀，瞳孔像之前一样消失。设定里写着Full-Power的字样，故这个形态是布罗利的超级赛亚人全功率形态，并非东映剧场版所谓的传超，也并非普通的超1全功率。 实力定位：孙悟空推测其实力大概超过破坏神比鲁斯。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：布罗利 超级赛亚人全功率 超级赛亚人全功率 超级赛亚人——双向形态合体 初变身过程：开芙拉看见孙悟空变成超BLUE后十分兴奋，直接吼了几声变身成特殊的超赛。 变化：头发为绿色，瞳孔为蓝色，肌肉有略微膨胀，气焰也是绿色，且带有强大冲击力，呈火焰状，眉毛依旧和超赛一样是金色的。 解说：合体后利用卡莉芙拉的天赋能更好挖掘开尔的潜力，本身实力就能随着战斗不断挖掘提升，能量既十分稳定又有爆发性的提升，十分受控制，属于普通超赛与传说超赛的衍生形态，但战斗力相当强悍，能打败超BLUE界王拳的孙悟空（当时孙悟空体力还没恢复）。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：开芙拉 特殊的超级赛亚人 特殊的超级赛亚人 神进阶 超级赛亚人——愤怒之超功率 首次出现：《龙珠超》第61集扎马斯的野心 恐怖的"人类零计划"由何而来 受过已经理解神境界的贝吉塔特殊训练后的未来特兰克斯，在受到扎马斯与"黑暗人"的刺激后，愤怒地展现出新的变身。现已完全掌握。 变化：与超蓝一样都是全身包覆着燃烧状的灵气，气焰中有着神境界特有的星空状颗粒，并时不时爆发出蓝色的闪电。周身散发的气外层是黄色，里层是超赛神SS的蓝色灵气。头发同超赛一样，瞳孔消失。 实力：能与超玫"黑暗人"勉强过招。 超级赛亚人——希望之剑 解说：由未来特兰克斯强大的信念为基础引起地球共鸣获得地球上的气之光化为光球（气之光与气不同属于精神层面的东西由因强大的信念而引起非常强的一种力量）贝吉塔、孙悟空将自身的气传给未来特兰克斯，未来特兰克斯在将贝吉塔、孙悟空的气与地球气之光化为光球的吸收后，进入前所未有的形态。 变化：身体表面散发蓝光，有一把天蓝的巨型光剑，其他同超赛形态一样。 传说中的超级赛亚人之神（东映原创） 首次出现：《超天下第一武道会》。 出自龙珠第二部4D电影。因为有版权算在官方之列，不属于龙珠主宇宙（时空），属于平行宇宙。此形态为传说中的超级赛亚人形态融合的神境界， 变化：前后的绿头发变长变广，其他变化不明显。 实力定位：强于超蓝。 拥有此形态的赛亚人：布罗利 布罗利神 布罗利神 变身者 编辑 巴达克 孙悟空的父亲，在龙珠OVA中，回到过去，被形似弗利萨的宇宙海贼齐尔德激怒，成功变成超级赛亚人。 孙悟空 在与弗利萨的战斗中因为弗利萨杀害克林而极度愤怒的孙悟空变成了全宇宙最强的战士——超级赛亚人。


	2. G

package auto

import ( "api/tests" "api_v1" "encoding/json" "testing" )

type AddFriend struct { IsId int Target string }

func TestFriendAdd(t *testing.T) { packet = { IsId: 0, / target is not id Target: "b", /user name }

data, err = json.Marshal(packet) if err != nil { t.Fatal("err=", err) return }

api_v1.InitTransport( .Pusher{}) result = api_v1.Post(tests.FriendAdd). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddJson(string(data)). BuildAndRun() t.Log(result.ErrorCode, result.StatusCode, result.RequestUrl, result.Body)

if tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result, t) = false { t.Fatal("add friend fail") return } t.Log(string(result.Body))

result2 = api_v1.Get(tests.FriendList). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddKV("page", "1"). AddKV("sortid", "0"). /sort by add date AddKV("prefix", "b"). / name prefix is b BuildAndRun() t.Log("result :", result2.ErrorCode, result2.StatusCode, result2.RequestUrl, string(result2.Body))

if tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result2, t) = false { t.Fatal("friend list fail") return } t.Log(string(result2.Body))

list = {} if e = json.Unmarshal(result2.Body, list); e != nil { t.Fatal("decode json fail") return }

for , f = range list.Friends { if f.UserName != "b" { /only one friend name with the prefix "b" t.Fatal("add friend fail") } } }

/pm delete var tpIdArray = [1]string{s1.TpId} result3 = api_v1.Post(PMDelete). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", Token). AddJson(JsonMarshal(DeletePm{tpIdArray[0:1]}, t)). BuildAndRun()

CheckResultForBasicError(result3, t)/

/pm delete var a string for ,b =range list1.PmViews{ if b.Uid1=send1.Uid1{ a=b.TpId } } var tpIdArray = [1]string{a} result3 = api_v1.Post(PMDelete). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", Token). AddJson(JsonMarshal(DeletePm{tpIdArray[0:1]}, t)). BuildAndRun()

t.Log(result3.ErrorCode,result3.StatusCode) CheckResultForBasicError(result3, t)

package auto

import ( "api/tests" "api_v1" "encoding/json" "strings" "testing" )

type Friend struct { UserId int64 UserName string IsDuo bool ImageId int64 }

type ResultPacket struct { Friends ]Friend RowCount int PageCount int }

func TestFriendList(t *testing.T) { api_v1.InitTransport( .Pusher{}) result = api_v1.Get(tests.FriendList). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddKV("page", "1"). AddKV("sortid", "0"). /sort by add date AddKV("prefix", "c"). / name prefix is c BuildAndRun() t.Log("result :", result.StatusCode, result.ErrorCode, result.RequestUrl, result.Body)

if tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result, t) = false { t.Fatal("friend list fail") return } t.Log(string(result.Body))

list = {} if e = json.Unmarshal(result.Body, list); e != nil { t.Fatal("decode json fail") return }

if list.Friends = nil { t.Fatal("No records found") return }

for , f = range list.Friends { if strings.HasPrefix(f.UserName, "c") != true len(list.Friends) != 2 { t.Fatal("friend list has error") return } } }

package auto

import ( "api/tests" "api_v1" "testing" )

type PmHistory struct { Uid1 uint32 Uid2 uint32 LastInTime uint32 LastOutTime uint32 Uid2Name string UnReadCount uint32 LastThreadType uint8 LastThreadSummary string ImageId uint32 }

type ListPmHistory struct { Histories ]PmHistory RowCount uint32 PageCount uint32 }

func init() { api_v1.InitTransport( .Pusher{}) }

func TestPmHistory(t *testing.T) { result = api_v1.Get(tests.PmHistory). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddKV("page", "1"). AddKV("boxtype", "0"). / 0/1:Inbox/Outbox BuildAndRun() t.Log("result :", result.StatusCode, result.ErrorCode, result.RequestUrl, result.Body != nil)

tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result, t) t.Log(string(result.Body))

list = {} tests.JsonUnmarshal(result.Body, list, t)

*for ,h =range list.Histories{ if h.LastInTime }/ }PmHistory = "/pm/history"

* /pm history result3 = api_v1.Get(tests.PMHistory). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddKV("page", "1"). AddKV("boxtype", "1"). / 0/1:Inbox/Outbox BuildAndRun() t.Log("result :", result3.StatusCode, result3.ErrorCode, result3.RequestUrl, result3.Body != nil)

tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result3, t) t.Log(string(result3.Body))

list2 = .ListPmHistory{} tests.JsonUnmarshal(result3.Body, list2, t)

if !tests.IsExistTimeInHistory(s.PublishTime,list2.Histories){ t.Fatal("pm history fail") }/

package story

import ( "api_v1" "testing" "tests" )

func init() { api_v1.InitTransport( .Pusher{}) }

func TestStoryChapter(t *testing.T) { result = api_v1.Get(tests.StoryChapter). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.Token). AddKV("storyid", "13332044"). BuildAndRun()

tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result, t) t.Log(string(result.Body))

list = .ListChapter{} tests.JsonUnmarshal(result.Body, list, t)

if len(list.Chapters) = 0 len(list.Chapters) != 38 { t.Fatal("chapter list fail") return } }

type Chapter struct { ChapterId uint32 StoryTextId uint32 Words uint16 ChapterTitle string }

type ListChapter struct { Chapters ]Chapter }

package story

import ( "api_v1" "encoding/binary" "testing" "tests" )

var index uint32 = 0 var c uint32

func init() { api_v1.InitTransport( .Pusher{}) }

func TestStoryDownload(t *testing.T) { id, _ = tests.AddStory(t) info = .DownloadStoryInfo{ StoryId: uint32(id), ContentHash: ]uint32{}, } result = api_v1.Post(tests.StoryDownloadApi). AddHeader("X-TokenV1", tests.TokenUser2). AddJson(tests.JsonMarshal(info, t)). BuildAndRun() tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result, t)

storyInfoSize = binary.LittleEndian.Uint32(result.Body[index:4]) index = 4 storyInfo = result.Body[index : indexstoryInfoSize] index = storyInfoSize chapterSize = binary.LittleEndian.Uint32(result.Body[index : index4]) index = 4 for c = 0; c chapterSize; c { contentHash = binary.LittleEndian.Uint32(result.Body[index : index8]) index = 8 contentSize = binary.LittleEndian.Uint32(result.Body[index : index4]) index = 4 content = result.Body[index : indexcontentSize] t.Log(contentHash, contentSize, string(content)) index = contentSize }

p1 = .NeedDownloadStory{} tests.JsonUnmarshal(storyInfo,p1,t) p3 = .DeleteStoryPacket{ StoryId: uint32(id), }

result3 = api_v1.Post(tests.StoryDelete). AddHeader("X-tokenV1", tests.TokenUser2). AddJson(tests.JsonMarshal(p3, t)). BuildAndRun() tests.CheckResultForBasicError(result3, t)

p4 = .OkPacket{} tests.JsonUnmarshal(result3.Body, p4, t)

if p4.Code != 0 { t.Fatal("delete fail") } }


End file.
